Comfort
by Celtic-child
Summary: something scary happens to Fi! Can she over come her fear with a little help from carey?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to 'So Weird'

A/N: This is my first 'So Weird' fic!! This part is just the set up no real mushy/angst yet! I don't really like the ending!! sorry! I was in a hurry to finish it!! REVIEW please!!! 

Comfort

Fiona Phillips exited the hotel and headed towards her mom's tour bus. It was late and she was tired, all she wanted to do was got to bed and get some sleep. She had left her laptop in the bus and wanted to check her e-mail, so she had decided to go get it. She walked quickly to the bus. _ It's so creepy out here_, she thought retrieving her laptop and heading out the door. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands seize her and drag her into a dark, secluded area behind the bus. Her mind went into panic mode and her heart rate sped out of control, _Oh my god! I'm not ready to die! This can't be happening!_ She thought when she felt a sharp metal object at the base of her throat. 

"Don't move or make a sound" The voice told her "You do you die, it's that simple" She felt her laptop being ripped out of her hands 

"Nice now where's your wallet?" He began feeling around in her pockets for a wallet or anything of value, he found none. "Open the door to the bus now" He commanded, shoving her towards the bus door. She fumbled with her keys, her vision had become blurry and she was having trouble finding the right one. Finally she found it and opened the door, hoping now he would release her, only to be shoved in ahead of him. "where's the valuables?" He asked slamming her against the cupboards when she didn't answer. Tears began to fall steadily from her eyes.

"I...I don't know...my mom...she takes her valuable things into the hotel with her" She tried to explain, but was meet with another slam into the cupboards.

"I don't think your being very cooperative! I'll just have to find them myself`! Looks like I don't need you anymore! Any last words?" She felt the knife at her throat again. _this can't be the end! I'm not ready! Please someone help me!_

"Fi? What's taking so long?" Carey yelled from outside the bus

"Shit!" Her attacker said, suddenly being caught off guard 

Seeing her chance she abruptly began kicking and hitting him, somehow managing to break free and reach the door. Fi ripped open the door and began running toward the hotel lobby, quickly followed by a very confused Carey. When she reached the lobby she crumpled to the floor and began sobbing.

"Fi, what's wrong? What happened? Carey asked concerned. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. She leaned into him, letting him comfort her, gathering her courage and strength to tell him what had happened...

TO BE CONTINUED...

So?????????? What do you think? Sorry its so short!! I should have the next part up today or tomorrow! Thanks for reading!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own them!!

A/N: I forgot!! In this story Fi had already come back on tour!!

Comfort

Carey sat on the couch in the tour bus, thinking about Fi. They had become very close since her attack three days ago and he hated to see her so upset. He wanted to help her so much it hurt but he didn't know what to do. Even though her attacker had been caught she hadn't slept since the attack and was still very jumpy. The door to the buss opened and Fi slowly walked in. Carey smiled and patted the spot next to him on the couch. She slowly sat down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Tired?" he asked as she yawned

"Yeah" she answered "Everytime I try to sleep I end up having nightmares" She sighed softly and closed her eyes for a moment "Carey?" she said opening her eyes and looking up at him

"Yeah?"

"Could you just talk to me or tell me a story or something while I try to sleep? I might be able to sleep if I know your here" She said as she closed her eyes again and cuddled closer to him

"I guess..." Slowly he began a story. He made it up as he went, trying to make it as light and fluffy as he could, so that it would not upset her. Unexpectedly Fi stood up

"Come on" She told him, grabbing his hand she led him back to the beds, When the reached her bed she let go of his hand and laid down. Carey knelt down next to her bed

"I forgot where I was so I'll just start a new story" He started to begin but was interrupted be Fi

"No, not there" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her. "Here...continue" She stated snuggling in closer to him. He was suddenly finding it hard to breathe with Fi in such close proximity to him. He smiled to himself, he had dreamt of cuddling up with her._ Is this what it would be like if we were a couple? _he thought, _Man I really wanna be with her! Get over it! this is not the time to be thinking about this!_ he reminded himself.

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

Carey awoke from his dream to find that it wasn't a dream, Fiona was really asleep in his arms. He hadn't remembered falling asleep. _She must have feelings for me, _He thought, _That's why she can sleep in my arms but no where else! Or maybe she's just over tired and I happened to be here when she finally got to sleep. _He hoped it was the first reason, then maybe there was a chance for them to be together. Carey snuggled closer to Fi, watching her sleep. Gradually her eyes fluttered open as she slowly woke up to find Carey staring at her "What?" She asked

"Nothing...I was just thinking"

"What about?"

"Honestly? I was...Well how come you slept but only when I was here?" 

"I don't know...I just feel safe with you" She told him truthfully

"I'm glad...Fi?" he said suddenly becoming nervous "There's something I've wanted to tell you. I'm not sure if this is the right time though..."

"What is it?"

"Well...I um...I really like-"

"Hey Fi? Oops, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt Annie said suddenly appearing

"Its ok" Fi told her

"So how are you feeling" Annie asked Fi, a scheming smile on her face

"actually I feel really good" Fi said smiling at Carey

"I bet...Um I'm gonna go, so I'll leave you to talk or whatever, bye!" Annie told them as she left

"What we you saying?" Fi asked Carey

"I..."_ Just spit it out_ "I want us to be more that friends...cause I...really um...like you" Carey told her, unsure of what her response would be

"Well...I like you too" She told him "And...I want to be together too"

"Really?" Carey said, a huge smile forming on his lips as he slowly leaned forward

"Really" She said just before their lips met in the sweetest and most loving kiss either had ever experienced

****

THE END 

Well its over!!! I didn't really like the way it ended but oh well! What to you think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
